


Put the Word Around

by USDA_unofficial



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Prague, Gen, Missing Scene, This is both plausible and canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USDA_unofficial/pseuds/USDA_unofficial
Summary: Frank Vernon deals with the fallout of Kendall's incendiary night at Tom's bachelor party.
Kudos: 3





	Put the Word Around

**Author's Note:**

> This piece takes place from Frank Vernon's perspective concurrent with the end of "Prague" (Succession season one, episode eight).

A Sabretti's hotdog cart on the northwest corner of Spring Street and 6th Avenue, 8:30 am. Frank Vernon is midway through a hotdog transaction when his phone rings. It's Kendall. Frank internally debates not picking up after the dressing-down at the Dust pitch meeting yesterday. He does anyway. On the other end of the line, Kendall sounds agitated.

"Yeah, Frank. Those girls from the art thing, I want you to put the word around they're junkies, they're sluts, they're shooting seed capital straight into their arms. Let's sink them."

Kendall hangs up. Approximately eighteen seconds pass.

"Yeah, okay, let me just uhhhhhhhhhhhh do that," says Frank, who is ordering a frankfurter with sweet relish for breakfast, to no one at all.


End file.
